pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Insight-Mint Project
The Insight-Mint Project was created through a process of brainstorming after the original plant Willowhearth was conceptualized. After this plant, which has two purposes, was created, the bifamilial concept of the Insight-Mint was created. And after this genius idea was decided upon, the creator finished the details. The Insight-Mint Project is everything relating to the Insight-Mint, the mint representing plants that are in two families. Insight-Mint Plants, also called bifamilial plants, are special plants that are part of the Insight-Mint family. Previously introduced plants that could appear bifamilial are still only part of one, rather, these plants are regarded as "wondrous" and "legendary". Insight-Mint Plants always take up at least two spaces and are some of the most expensive plants, but make up for their price with their amazing abilities and extra health. Plants that are part of the Insight-Mint family are not only boosted by Insight-Mint, but they are also boosted by the mints of the other families they are a part of. These are combinations for each couple of plant families. Below is what a certain plant contains when it belongs to a specific plant family. *''Fila-Mint bifamilial Plants'' are plants that contain advanced technology. *''Pepper-Mint bifamilial Plants'' are plants that contain extreme heat. *''Winter-Mint bifamilial Plants'' are plants that contain temperatures way below freezing. *''Enlighten-Mint bifamilial Plants'' are plants that contain techniques that give more sun than other sun-producing plants. *''Reinforce-Mint bifamilial Plants'' are plants that contain techniques that give great defense. *''Bombard-Mint bifamilial Plants'' are plants that contain techniques that have especial exploding power. *''Ail-Mint bifamilial Plants'' are plants and mushrooms that contain techniques that are especially useful, including with poison. *''Enchant-Mint bifamilial Plants'' are plants that contain extra doses of magic. *''Contain-Mint bifamilial Plants'' are plants that contain techniques that especially slow zombies down. *''Enforce-Mint bifamilial Plants'' are close-ranged plants that contain especially useful properties. *''Arma-Mint bifamilial Plants'' are plants that contain powerful lobs. *''Conceal-Mint bifamilial Plants'' are shadow plants that contain especially useful abilities. *''Spear-Mint bifamilial Plants'' are plants that contain especially powerful piercing and spiky attacks. *''Appease-Mint bifamilial Plants'' are Peashooting plants that contain especially useful properties. This is the complete list of plants that follow in the Insight-Mint family. They released gradually over periods of time and were obtainable through events. The table following represents the plants in rows and columns according to their families aside from the Insight-Mint family. All Insight-Mint plants have a special form called a Nika form. By planting a plant on top of the same plant, the Nika form is accessed. By transforming into the Nika form, plants' appearance change, as well as they are boosted in some way. Plants who are boosted in their Nika form can never lose their Nika form until defeated, even being able to use a plant food, boosting the plant even more. Plants have their corresponding Nika form on their page. Instant-use and Semi-Instant-use Insight-Mint plants and Insight-Mint don't have Nika forms. Plants that are part of the Insight-Mint Project were released into [https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_2 Plants vs. Zombies 2] one at a time through Battlez Tournaments. The following is the list and order of the Insight-Mint plants' release. Insight-Mint Plants can be earned by reaching the 8th threshold similar to how official tournaments have occurred. Insight-Mint family plants' respective tournaments along with tournament details on their page. This gallery contains all the official artwork relating to the Insight-Mint Project. Insight-Mint.png|Insight-Mint's artwork Insight-Mint on Lawn.png|Insight-Mint on a lawn Solar Lemon.png|Solar Lemon's artwork Solar Lemon on Lawn.png|Solar Lemon on a lawn This opposing gallery contains fanart relating to the Insight-Mint Project. *Despite being the first concept for the Insight-Mint Project even before Insight-Mint itself, Willowhearth is not the face of the Insight-Mint Project, rather, that purpose is served by Solar Lemon. *The "Nika" in Nika forms derives from the various Ancient Greek words referring to victory. Hey there! I would love to hear what you think of the Insight-Mint Project. I always appreciate compliments and constructive criticism! Category:Insight-Mint Project